A história
by Taah Batista
Summary: A hISTÓRIA


FIC

**FIC...**

**High School Musical 2**

**Tudo começa quando os Wildcats conseguem seu primeiro trabalho nas férias de verão no Club Lava Springs, o club da família Evans, para ser mais clara o club de ****Sharpay e Ryan Evans****. Bom, ****Gabriela ****que vivia seu amor lindo com ****Troy**** começa a senti-lo ameaçado, pois para conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade de Albuquerque ****Troy ****faz de tudo. ****Sharpay**** sabendo que ****Troy**** está trabalhando para conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade se aproxima dele e conta para seu pai porque o ****Troy**** está trabalhando. O pai de ****Sharpay**** é do conselho, portanto sua decisão conta muito em tudo que se decide resolver ou fazer na faculdade, com isso o pai de ****Sharpay**** se interessa em ****Troy**** e o convida para jantar no Lava Springs, ****Troy**** fica meio sem jeito de ser servido pelos seus próprios amigos, mas para conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade ele é capaz de tudo. Com isso ****Troy**** começa a se afastar de seus amigos de verdade por causa de uma bolsa na Faculdade de Albuquerque, e começa a se aproximar mais de ****Sharpay**** com um interesse enorme em conseguir sua bolsa na Faculdade. Pra impressionar ****Troy**** o pai de ****Sharpay**** começa a fazer coisas que ele nunca imaginou que poderia fazer antes como ****Jogar Basquete com os Melhores jogadores da Faculdade de Albuquerque****, ele fica muito impressionado com isso e sem dúvidas começa a mudar seu jeito com os amigos.****Taylor**** percebe o jeito de ****Troy**** e o que ele está fazendo com seus amigos e conta tudo para ****Chad**** e ****Gabriella****.Ela acha que ****Taylor**** está fazendo aquilo só para poder afastar ela de ****Troy****, pois ela sempre disse a ****Gabriella**** que ****Troy ****era um mal caminho e que ele não a merecia e tudo mais,por isso ****Gabriella**** não deu muita atenção ao que ****Taylor**** estava falando,mas lá no fundo sabia que era verdade.****Troy**** começou a ser atrasar nos encontros que marcava com ****Gabriella****,e não era atrasinho de ****2 minutinhos**** não, era cerca de ****10 a 15 minutos****Gabriela**** começou a ficar preocupada com o que estava acontecendo com o ****Troy ****de verdade só então foi perceber que andando com a ****Sharpay**** tudo podia desabar.Tentou afasta-lo de ****Sharpay**** mais parecia impossível,parecia que as barreiras só aumentavam e não havia mais nenhuma saída,foi então que ****Gabriella**** percebeu que afastar ****Troy**** de ****Sharpay**** era impossível,era mais fácil ****ela se afastar dele****.É a hora que ela canta a Música ****I GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY ****quando ela não agüenta mais as atitudes de Troy e pede para se afastar e seguir seu próprio caminho no mundo. ****Troy**** chora e vê que o que fez com seus verdadeiros amigos não foi legal e percebe que se não conhecesse o pai de ****Sharpay**** não ia ser diferente ele ia ter que trabalhar e mostrar o melhor de seu potencial para conseguir uma boa bolsa na faculdade de Albuquerque, é ai que ****Troy**** vê que errou e tenta corrigir seu erro fala para ****Sharpay**** que não vai cantar no musical com ela, se afasta de seu pai e tenta fazer o melhor para que tudo volte a ser como era antes, isso se der tempo. ****Bom mais para bons amigos nunca é tarde rever seus erros,concerta-los e tentar fazer com que nada tivesse acontecido,começar tudo do zero..**

**Mais ****Gabriella**** e seus amigos entenderam o lado de ****Troy ****e o perdoaram e tudo voltou como era antes ****os amigos verdadeiros juntos e o ''mal'' combatido de novo...**

**Só ai foi que ****Troy ****viu que não vale a pena largar amigos verdadeiros por um simples interesse, ****pois com**

**honestidade e mostrando seu potencial é que se consegue as coisas...**

**Troy e Gabriella são namorados**

**Taylor e Chad ficantes**

**Sharpay e Ryan são amigos íntimos já ficaram mais ainda não é concreto...**

**FIMMM...**

**Criado por: ****Taaah Batista**

**Feito em: ****16 de março de 2008**

**Baseado:**** High School Musical 2 (na verdade é um resuminho**

**da história mais feito com minhas palavras)**

**LEGENDA:**

**As frases mais lindas ou as coisas mais importantes**

**As personagens**

**Obs:sharpay e ryan não são irm****ãos são amigos de sala**

**Que não se separam,aonde um vai,o outro vai tbm**

**SHARPAY IS BIA**

**GABRIELLA IS TAH**

**TAYLOR IS BRUNA**

**CHAD IS DANYLO**

**TROY IS SILVIO**

**RYAN IS GENGIBA**


End file.
